Steven Universe Poetry
by GalacticCat1
Summary: Poems ranging from war flashbacks to servant pearls. Constrictive criticism GREATLY appreciated.
1. Just a Pearl

**I've gone through and read some poetry on here, and it's BEAUTIFUL! So, thought I'd try it out. Sorry if it's bad, everything comes with practice.**

* * *

 **Meant for beauty, a status symbol**

 **Bought and sold**

 **Soon learned that I was defective**

 **So I'm told**

 **But she saw my beauty**

 **Said that I was unique**

 **Had a hard time believing those words,**

 **Just a Pearl**

 **Nothing more**

 **I'll hold your things if I'm told**

 **Just a Pearl**

 **So you know**

 **What my future holds**

 **Just a Pearl**

 **All willing**

 **Because of my programming**

 **I'll never be anything more**

 **Just a Pearl.**


	2. Hush of a War

**Darkness, war, eternal flare**

 **waiting by the moonlight**

 **the hush to grow**

 **wind shall blow**

 **And I am left to ponder**

 **wander**

 **the forgotten strawberry fields**

 **To know**

 **one can serve others**

 **the loyalty**

 **or one can wait for no one**

 **And go by in the hush of a sea of war**

 **To mark ones words or fret**

 **the coldness may strike**

 **like**

 **a hush of war so mild**

 **how it sings wild**

 **to coast to coast**

 **and I shall wander**

 **the scarred faces**

 **forgotten places**

 **all gone by,**

 **in the hush of a war.**


	3. Beauty is only Bone Deep

**This is a Human AU, about anorexic Pearl. (You know, how she doesn't like eating? I feel like that would transfer over to human her)**

* * *

 **Guilt was familliar**

 **familliar still**

 **it held against her will**

 **her will to eat**

 **first felt the guilt of eating her lunch**

 **told her to stop**

 **to follow her hunch**

 **That her thighs were too big**

 **Stomach too fat**

 **And all of the rolls that formed when she sat**

 **So a decision was made**

 **a treaty**

 **a pact**

 **Stop eating and that will get rid of your fat**

 **So she obliged**

 **and started the lies**

 **the lies not to eat**

 **Right up til she dies**

 **Then she wrote the anthem, the anthem began,**

 **Beauty is only bone deep.**

 **So then it began.**

 **It all started slowly**

 **oozing**

 **Not enough to notice.**

 **Just one skipped meal,**

 **A serving less**

 **I've already eaten, were lies at best.**

 **Yet soon it grew**

 **it grew**

 **it grew**

 **It engulfed**

 **it controled**

 **It drove her.**

 **Told her the anthem**

 **the anthem that sang,**

 **Beauty is only bone deep.**

 **She wakes up from a painful sleep,**

 **Hunger calls out 'let us eat'**

 **But we can't.**

 **Must stay strong**

 **All night long**

 **Beauty is only bone deep.**

 **Thin is the goal,**

 **Thin is the goal,**

 **Beauty is only bone deep.**

 **To starve a night or three**

 **Just let me be**

 **I can take care of myself**

 **Dont need**

 **You watching over me.**

 **Roses fail to try and coax her**

 **Tender touches and encouraging words**

 **Can hardly be heard**

 **over the sound**

 **of how much she hates**

 **Her body**

 **Her mind**

 **Her life**

 **Shouting out the much repeated phrase,**

 **Beauty is only bone deep.**

 **10 pounds later; lighter; she still**

 **Starves herself against her will**

 **force does nothing, neither bribe**

 **Will this young girl, premature die?**

 **The bones pop out**

 **her skin hollow**

 **Face is carved out, white as snow**

 **She labours to breath, and breathes so softly**

 **As if death is at touch**

 **He won't let her sleep.**

 **But one can change**

 **For the better**

 **Make better choices, in the latter**

 **Though started out small**

 **And scarce to none,**

 **Soon grew larger**

 **Stronger**

 **Fuller**

 **And yet she still goes hungry**

 **Just a little bit**

 **She thrives, not anymore**

 **Stricken to hunger**

 **And though the phrase still lingers**

 **it**

 **has little meaning.**

 **She now knows,**

 **that beauty is not bone deep.**


	4. What am I worth to you?

**I don't write about Amethyst very often, so here's a poem for my favourite thing to come out of the Kindergarten.**

* * *

 **What am I worth to you?**

 **A dollar**

 **A dime**

 **A waste of your time?**

 **What am I to you**

 **Am I what you are to me,**

 **Important and valid**

 **worthy to speak**

 **Don't look past my outer shell**

 **or else you'll run away**

 **Im actually not confident,**

 **That's an act; a theatrical play.**

 **Dont look backstage**

 **behind the curtains**

 **All actors are faux and phoney**

 **We secretly hate ourselves**

 **(not much of a secret, now is it?)**

 **Im trying not to bother you**

 **with all my obnoxious problems**

 **i would just push them back a few**

 **but I can't really solve them.**

 **The worst in the pack**

 **The second hand man**

 **Lost the list where I track**

 **All the things that I can**

 **Mess up**

 **Slip up**

 **Fuck up**

 **It would be miles long**

 **So shut up and let me sing my song,**

 **Im just a big mistake.**

 **A gun to my head and a knife to my wrist**

 **Brings me the joys of this**

 **world**

 **this life**

 **this thing that I go through**

 **the everyday struggles,**

 **I can feel it anew**

 **through which is tugs on**

 **The little esteem I have**

 **I gave to it**

 **Now with none left,**

 **I wander**

 **ponder**

 **on whether I am a waste of space**

 **a fake smile on my face**

 **And on with my day, I go**


	5. Can I ask you a question?

"Can I tell you a secret?"

A secret it was

held to my lips,

not just because.

Scared that they would tell

force me to quit

Tell me it's not healthy

to do what I've done.

"Alright."

Is it really? Is it really okay?

what I do do my body,

day after day?

Though you say you want to hear

are you truly ready?

To hear of the gore

and brutality

That I put on myself

through my strict diet

that allows nothing,

and keeps me quite quiet?

Are you truly ready to hear of the tale

of what happens between lies

between seperate fails

Take in a deep breath

it could be my last

at my weight, who knows?

Its not healthy to fast.

Pulled off the sweater

and opened my eyes

Watched as you immediately

figured my lies.

It fell rather quiet

before I finally spoke

after what seemed like a while

the words; carefully spoken

chosen

with deep pride

as I swore off the lies,

Told her the ugly truth

If I may,

"I haven't eaten in three days."


End file.
